


Did I miss something?

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did I miss something?" Kate asked as she looked at the apartment. "Because I don't remember our apartment being a pet supply store."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I miss something?

Kate froze as she entered the apartment. "Nyssa" she called out. "What's all this?" 

Nyssa poked her head out of the living room, grinning. "Come see." 

Kate jumped over bags of pet food and frowned as she came into the living room. 

"Did I miss something?" Kate asked as she looked at the apartment. "Because I don't remember our apartment being a pet supply store." She froze. Nyssa was kneeling on the floor, cooing at a turtle. 

"What is that." She pointed at it. Nyssa looked up. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" Nyssa asked, stroking the shell. 

"A turtle." Kate said. 

"A tortoise." Nyssa corrected. 

"You know," Kate sat on the couch, pushing a large aquarium off the couch. "When you asked if we could get a pet I thought you meant a dog or cat or...I don't know, not a turtle." 

"Tortoise." Nyssa said. The tortoise poked its head out of its shell and held up its neck. Nyssa scratched underneath its chin. "Isn't she beautiful?" 

"That's one word for it." Kate muttered. 

"She." Nyssa said. 

"How can you tell?" Kate muttered, looking over at a bunch of bags in the corner. "Is that sand?" 

"She is a desert tortoise." Nyssa explained. 

"Of course she is." Kate muttered. "And here I thought you bought that heat lamp because you loved me and didn't want me to freeze during the winter." 

"What shall we name her?" Nyssa asked. 

"Name her?" Kate scoffed. "I haven't even accepted that we're keeping..." She trailed off as Nyssa turned and used her 'assassin puppy eyes' on her. "Damn it...okay..." She frowned, looking at a strange curve in the center of the tortoise's shell through the center. "What's that groove on her shell?" 

"She's a rescue tortoise." Nyssa said. "The shelter told me her first owner kept a rubber band around her middle." She gently ran a finger down the tortoise's spine. "It hindered her growth." 

"Poor baby." Kate murmured. She looked over at Nyssa and the tortoise. "Just don't name it Ace. That's Bruce's thing and he's a territorial jerk." She grinned "How about Raphael?" She grinned. Nyssa raised an eyebrow. 

"Do I want to know?" 

"Like TMNT?" Kate said. "Movie night." She grinned, "I'll order pizza." 

 

 

"So they are all named after Renaissance artists." Nyssa said. 

"Yup." Kate was lying on the couch, her head on Nyssa's lap with the tortoise on her stomach. 

"I prefer Donatello." Nyssa said. Kate snorted. 

"You would," She muttered. 

"Well since our tortoise is a girl, perhaps we should name her for a female painter." Nyssa suggested. "How about...Kahlo?" 

Kate grinned. "I love it."


End file.
